


Date Night

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Overwatch Kinky Hookups [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69, BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Riding Crop, Spanking, dominant Tracer, submissive D.Va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: D.Va would rather play Starcraft than honor her date night commitment. Tracer feels she's been stood up for the last time.





	

The smell of Tteokguk wafted through the air. The table was set and one of the apartment's occupants was seated. The other seat was empty, it's intended occupant glued to the computer screen on the other side of the room.

"Honey, you said tonight would be just for us!" whined Tracer from her place at the table. Her foot involuntarily started tapping. 

"When you're the world's best Starcraft player turned national defender, you multitask," said Hanna Song, better known by her Battlenet tag D.Va. She turned to smile ever so briefly, all the while her right hand kept clicking the mouse that controlled her digital army. She ignored the tap tap tap of Tracer's foot and continued to play and chat with her Twitch followers. It was harder to ignore the iconic sound effect of her lover's super-speed as Tracer suddenly popped right in front of D.Va. the British woman put on her best pouty face. 

"Hanna, I'm your girlfriend. Can't you make me feel special every now and then?"

This time D.Va's right hand did leave the mouse. She moved it up to brush Tracer's hair back from her face as she kissed the other woman fully on her lips. Her left hand, crossed between the two, quickly typed AFK BRB. 

"You are special, Lena." said D.Va. She have Tracer a pat on the cheek. "But I also have a commitment to my followers. I can't just blow them off whenever you get horny."

Tracer jerked her head back. She crossed her arms and glared at D.Va. Between gritted teeth she said, "Do you know how long it's been since we had sex?"

"Two weeks," said D.Va.

"But you weren't even focused then! I worked you pretty good with a dildo while you played your game! You could hardly pay attention long enough to repay the favor!"

"That was hot," smirked D.Va, face again glued to the screen.

"Hey! I'm over here!" said Tracer. Then she zipped to Hanna's other side. "Or over here, if you prefer!"

 

D.Va sighed. She said, "Look, go ahead and eat without me. I'll eat after this game."

"And then?" led Tracer.

Hanna shrugged. She said, "I've got another match in two hours. Sorry. It's our Korean New Year Invitational so I can't skip it."

Tracer fumed. This wouldn't do. It just wouldn't do! Hanna was her girlfriend, she was supposed to pay attention to her, not the game! Their duties with Overwatch already kept the, apart enough...and now she was being ignored? No, this wouldn't do at all!

Zip. Zip! Zip zip zip! Tracer moved at super-speed. She moved with a purpose she rarely felt outside of battle. But Hanna needed an attitude adjustment and Tracer knew just the thing. 

"Looks like you need a time out," said Tracer.

"Hey!" said a surprised D.Va when she found herself suddenly not in front of her computer anymore. That wasn't all. She found herself unable to more than wiggle--something had her restrained! Her eyes darted all about, trying to take stock of her situation. Was this some kind of attack? She was tied up. Her arms were secured above her head by her wrists and elbows. An odd pattern of criss-crossing rope fit snugly against her torso. Her right leg was lifted off the ground, tied to the ceiling by her knee. The position left her very exposed. Come to think of it, her predicament looked very much like one of those bondage girls that Hanna had seen Tracer fingering herself to on occasion. Tracer! D.Va's eyes went wide as her lover zipped suddenly in front of her. 

"Lena!" D.Va said. But this was Lena like Hanna had never seen her before. Instead of her Overwatch costume or the comfy clothes she wore around their apartment, Tracer wore a form-fitting skimpy leather dress, thigh high leather boots, and the kind of cap that D.Va mostly saw limo drivers wear. Hanna could still see the faint blue glow of the device Lena wore on her back, the only thing that allowed her to stay synchronized with normal time. Of course, Hanna was currently more worried about a different device. One that Tracer held in her hands right in front of the delicious cleavage that dress showed off. Not really a device, more just an object. Was that...was that a riding crop?

"Cheers love, the cavalry's here!"

With that, Tracer zipped around behind D.Va and started striking the bound woman's curvy ass with the riding crop. All Hanna could do was gasp and yelp as the barrage of blows landed. They were coming at super-speed, too fast to count. Not too hard, D.Va noticed. Hard enough to sting, not hard enough to mark...at least not through the clothes she still wore. 

Tracer paused. She leaned forward and tucked her chin against the crook of D.Va's neck. She spoke in a sultry voice, "You've been a bad girl, Hanna. Ignoring my needs. Breaking your promise. You need to be punished. Don't you agree?"

"Lena, this is hardly--eep!" D.Va was cut off by another sharp crack of the riding crop across her backside. 

"You're a bad girl and you deserve to be punished!"

"I'm sorry," said D.Va.

Swish! Tracer repeated, "you're a bad girl and you deserve to be punished! Say it!" 

Hanna sniffed. She mumbled, "I'm a bad girl and--"

Swish! Tracer barked, "I can't hear you, girl!"

"I'm a bad girl and I deserve to be punished!"

Tracer tucked the crop under her arm and reached forward to grope D.Va's soft breasts. Her right hand started massaging her bound lover's breasts while her left hand moved down to D.Va's crotch. Just gentle massages through the clothes, but it was enough to make Hanna moan. Tracer whispered in D.Va's ear, "If you take your punishment like a good girl, there's more where this came from."

"Mmmmm. Ok, Lena."

Tracer wagged her finger in front of D.Va's face. She said, "Call me Mistress."

"Yes, Mistress."

Tracer smiled. "Are you going to behave if I untie you?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Take your punishment like you ought to?" asked the leather-clad woman as she started loosening the ropes.

"Yes, Mistress." 

"Going to try to run away from me?"

"No, Mistress."

Tracer used her powers to speed up the untying. While she planned to see this whole thing through properly, having Hanna like this was making her quite wet. She'd need her lover's mouth or fingers soon enough. Or both!

The moment D.Va was loose, she bolted for the door. Tracer sped in front of her and blocked her path. She crossed her arms and put on her best stern face. D.Va stopped short, her eyes locked on Lena's cleavage. Crossing her arms made it even more irresistible to look at! 

"You're in a lot of trouble now, young lady," said Tracer.

"Ulp!" D.Va vocalized. 

Tracer firmly, but not roughly, pushed D.Va back a step. She turned the Korean woman around and led her back to the center of the room. 

"I see I can't completely trust you to behave yet," said Tracer. She started fumbling with the rope with one hand, keeping the other on Hanna's shoulder. She leaned over and spoke sternly into D.Va's ear, "Strip."

This time, Hanna more readily obeyed. She couldn't figure out exactly why, but it suddenly felt like maybe she SHOULD do what Lena wanted. She had been ignoring her girlfriend a lot lately, after all. If Lena needed to spank her a bit, maybe that was ok. It started to sink in to Hanna's mind just how lucky she was Lena hadn't walked right out the door and out of her life. D.Va pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. She unbuttoned her jeans and wiggled them down to the floor. Her bra came next, revealing perky erect nipples. Finally, she slid out of her panties. 

"On your knees," said Tracer.

Hanna quickly found herself kneeling in front of her girlfriend. She still couldn't explain why, but this all just kept feeling more and more right. Plus, this vantage made Lena look even hotter in that tight leather outfit. Hanna could feel herself getting wet.

Tracer reached forward and pinched one of Hanna's erect nipples. Lightly at first, but she quickly got rougher.

"Ow!" said Hanna. Tracer responded by doing the same to Hanna's other nipple. 

"Now," said Tracer. "I want you to keep your toes and knees on the floor while you lean forward until your tits and nose also touch the floor. I know you're flexible enough, now get into position. There, good. Now spread your legs a bit. I want access. Yes!"

The crop lightly pat against Hanna's most private part and she whimpered at what she guessed would come next. Sure enough, a sharper slap came a second later. And then another. And another! D.Va did her best to hold the position Tracer had ordered her into. She was sure her punishment wouldn't be over faster if she broke form. After at least a full minute of punishing Hanna's pussy, Tracer returned her attention to the other woman's butt. Soon it was covered in red marks that made Tracer all the wetter. She could see her girlfriend was fairly aroused as well. Good! Tracer approved of that response. Still, D.Va had a little more punishment to take before she could hope to get more tender attention down there. But what would be appropriate? Ah, that was it!

"You hold that position until I come back or you'll get it twice as bad! And remember, I can be in and out without you even noticing, so I'll know if you move," said Tracer before she zipped out of the room.

D.Va gasped. Gasped, but she dare not move. She knew Tracer wasn't lying. After all, the other woman had transported her to this room and tied her up without D.Va's recognition until after the fact. Zipping in and out to see D.Va obey or not was surely easier than that. So, D.Va kept her position. Her body trembled at the nearly overwhelming physical stimuli she had experienced. She shivered a bit, too. But she didn't break. Tracer wanted her to succeed, she knew that much. And she really wanted to please Tracer. D.Va felt so horny, but she knew she couldn't touch herself. That would be more spanking for sure. Besides, Tracer was so good in bed. Why had D.Va ignored her so long? 

 

 

 

Tracer was stood on her left leg with her right knee resting on the bed between D.Va's legs. Her hands held her sub's biceps. She leaned forward until her lips were almost right next to Hanna's. 

"I love you, Hanna," said Lena.

"I love you too, Lena," said Hanna. And then she confidently added, "I love you, Mistress."

The two locked lips and shared a deep passionate kiss. Then, with a zip D.Va found herself on top of Tracer looking down at the other woman's wet pussy. She moaned as Tracer's lips met her own lower lips. Quickly, her Mistress's tongue was inside her. A shiver ran through D.Va's body. She knew what she should do and so she lowered her own lips to her Mistress's lovely pussy. She kissed if three times before licking the folds. Slowly, she pressed inside Tracer. They're movements were not in precise rhythm, but they needn't be. Each knew what the other liked. Tonight has rekindled connection. D.Va felt her own pleasure building and building. Suddenly, she felt inspired to speak.

"Mistress, may I cum?"

Tracer stopped, pulling back and pressing her cheek against D.Va's thigh. She said, "Me first, Hanna. Me first."

D.Va felt Tracer press herself backwards. She kissed and licked her Mistress's pussy as it was the two pressed against one another. She alternated flicking her tongue up and down or left and right. Her hands pulled Tracer's ass cheeks apart, allowing D.Va to get even deeper into Tracer's pussy. She felt Tracers hands on her own ass, alternately squeezing and spanking. Soon, Tracer cried out in ecstasy. D.Va started to slow sown, but Tracer faced her another spank. 

"Keep going," the Domme commanded. And so D.Va services her Mistress to a second orgasm. And a third! Tracer's moans made D.Va all the wetter. Tracer's moans didn't sound like pleas. They sounded more like a claim of ownership. D.Va was perfectly thrilled!

Finally, Tracer pulled her pussy away from D.Va's mouth and returned her own to her submissive' glistening sex. She gave D.Va just as many orgasms before the two collapsed panting.

Afterwards, they showered together and went to bed in each other's arms. The next morning, D.Va woke up first. She slipped out of bed to retrieve something and then came right back to her sleeping girlfriend. Tracer lay there, naked and turned half on her side. She looked so beautiful sleeping with the sheets only half covering her lovely figure. D.Va straddled Tracer's hip. She slapped the crop down on her own palm a few times. Slowly, Tracer stirred awake. 

"Hmm? What are you doing?" Tracer asked.

D.Va smirked.

"Geim-eul hamyeon igyeoyaji!" *

 

END

 

 

 

(That's "I play to win" in Korean.)


End file.
